The new Robin
by DanNapier
Summary: Name's Sue. A while ago I found myself being rescued by the Batman. He brought me to the GCPD where Bruce Wayne took me in. I met Dick and Jason, my foster-brothers. However... This is my story. (Rated T, torture and sexual references, OC-AU, shots)
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic so don't be rude :)_

_Read and review... I'm using and OC and is AU. _

_Hope you like it... enjoy!_

* * *

Name's Susan but I prefer Sue I have black hair and blue eyes. I'm sixteen and a while ago I found myself being rescued by the Batman. He brought me to the GCPD where I should wait for someone, I knew 'someone' didn't exist, so I just told that to Gordon and he called social services. Then Bruce Wayne took me in. He just went to the GCPD and asked for me. I don't know why, and honestly I don't care. I'm just glad that he took me instead of the creepy woman from S.S. I met Dick and Jason, my foster-brothers. The oldest is just five years older than me. Jason is two years older than me. Anyways... This is my story.

***Sue's POV* **

Agh, my head hurts.

Why does it hurts?

Oh... Right...

Joker.

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and white light that made me close my eyes again.

Wait, last I knew it was dark with chains and pain... And the floor wasn't soft.

Where am I?

I opened my eyes again and looked down. I found Bruce sitting in the chair in front of the bed, Jason was behind him, laying nonchalantly against the wall and Dick was near of the desk, glaring at Bruce. No one noticing I'd woke already.

"I told you it was dangerous," Dick growled.

"I know," answered Bruce, calmly, "but she followed me, I didn't told her to come with me. Just like both of you, she went by herself."

Jason huffed and looked at me.

"And when you saw her, you didn't stop her, now look, the Joker almost killed her," Dick pointed to me with the hand, I frowned.

I don't like people talking about me in front of me like if I weren't there.

"He didn't," Bruce said, frowning.

"But he almost did, Bruce-"

"Guys," Jason interrupted, "I'd love seeing you arguing but, she's awake, y'know?"

Both men turned and looked at me, I'm still frowning.

"Sue," Dick walked towards me, concern in his face, "How are you feeling?"

I couldn't help but sent an 'are you kidding me' look, he smiled.

"Thought so," he smiled at me, "at least you have your humor."

Jason rolled his eyes and Bruce spoke next.

"Dick," he looked at him, again, and nodded.

He and Jason left the room, leaving me with my 'guardian'.

"First," he said, moving the chair near of me and sitting down, "what do you remember?"

I looked at him confused.

What does that mean?

"Was it that bad?" I asked, trying to soft his tone, ignoring the pain in my throat when I talked.

"Just answer the question."

I looked at him in the eyes, I could say he was angry, sad, relieve, worried and tired. All mixed. I wonder how can he deal with all those feelings mixed, but well, he's Batman.

"I was with the Joker," I sighed, "I don't remember you saving me or what he'd done to me after he hit me in the head."

Bruce nodded.

"You have a concussion," he said, "What else do you remember?"

"If you mean about my whole life, I do remember it, sadly." I mumbled the last word.

"Right," he said. "Just to be sure, who is Pa'?"

I glared at him, sending the answer through my eyes.

"Okay," he smiled softly, "I'm glad you're okay, and now," he glared at me, " . ? You could've died!"

I couldn't help but smirked, thought his glare make me erase that from my face.

"Hum..." I started.

"Hum? That's what you were thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" he shouted, making me frown.

"No." I said, I knew I was going to regret sass him but I didn't care. I don't like people shouting at me, and in the last two months I was more than capable of defending myself again.

"No?" he asked, surprised that I did answered.

"Nope," I said, glaring back, "I was unconscious, remember? Last idea I have was running in a Robin costume, and it was awesome."

I smirked at his stunned face. Then he face-palmed and stood, walking to the door.

"This is like a big dejà vu." I heard him muttered.

He got out and I sat in the bed. I was in my bed, actually, in my room at Wayne's manor. Ignoring the dizzy, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. If I remember correctly, we were going dinner tonight.

I hate Wayne tech's dinners, those are so boring... And people is so... Hypocrite.

Once I was in the restroom, just hiding from everyone else, when two 'ladies' entered making crap of Bruce's name. Of course I shut them up... And I ended grounded because he had to pay their dresses and the cake.

When I was ready I got out my bedroom and almost collided with Jason.

"Uh, sorry" I said, then passed under his arm and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Sue, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed." Alfred frowned but when I waved him and sat in the kitchen's table he smiled softly. "Better master Bruce doesn't see us or we'd have a serious problem," he winked.

I grinned when he put a plate full of cookies in front of me. Alfred was my favorite of the house, he remind me of my g-pa in a way...

"Thanks, Alfred," I said, eating one of the cookies, "I just don't like being in bed all day."

"I know," he said softly, then got out the kitchen, leaving me alone.

"Thought Bruce told ya to be in bed," Jason said, entering the kitchen and stealing one of my cookies.

"Nope," I shrugged, "he didn't say such a thing 'bout that, just something about a dejà vu."

Jason smirked.

"Well, good job. Now I'm not the only one driving him crazy."

"What about Dick?" I asked.

"That dumb wonder would never do that," Jason shrugged, taking another cookie, "though, they've had a lot of fights lately but I know Bruce'd never hurt him, he's his favorite."

"Why?" I asked, noticing him frowned.

"'cause his the first one and everyone loves the first one," he shrugged again, then looked at me "or the smallest."

"I'm not small!" I pouted, "I'm young, I'll be as tall as you."

He smirked.

"You can dream, little girl," he taunted and I glared, "however, I was sent to take you to your room," suddenly he was carrying me towards the stairs, "we don't want you to be even more dizzy at night, remember the stupid dinner? We're still going." I huffed, I knew that already. "Bad luck, little S, when the Joker beat me up I wasn't able to go out, not even eat my own food... It was so annoying."

I couldn't help but giggled when he tried to drop me over the bed.

Yep, tried.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled me up.

"Ohh c'mon..."

"let's watch a movie," I said with pleading eyes.

He just stared at me.

"Nope." He release himself from me and let me fall to the blankets.

"Please~" I begged.

"Nope, that's not my style," when he was at the door, he turned back to face me and said smirking, "but if you want, Robin and Red Hood can go on patrol t'night, just don't tell anybody."

I grinned, he got out and I turned on my tv.

"In other news, there's this rumor about a new Robin on the streets," the woman said, then a picture of me last night, in a Robin costume was showed, "looks like a girl, I like her already." Joked the woman.

I smiled... I am the new Robin.

I don't really care if anyone knows. I've been invisible before, and I knew being invisible was, sometimes, better-painless- than being visible.

I turned off the tv and studied my ceiling until I felt sleepy and then I fell asleep.

__Line/Break__

"Mr. Wayne, it's been a while, how you doing?" I stared at the man in front of me. White hair and moustache, some craziness in his emerald eyes. His voice full of amusement and joy. "And who is this girl? It's beautiful!" he said, and I couldn't help but winced, his eyes widened. "Something I said?"

Bruce sighed and put a hand in my shoulder, calming me down.

"She's Sue," he introduced me to Santa, "Sue, he's Mr Fooley, an old friend." I knew he said that just so I could try and trust him, but he was creepy. Although, I think every single person is creepy, so... Whatever.

Jason couldn't hide his giggle and Bruce glared at him while Dick rolled his eyes.

"I think I've heard of you, Sue," Mr Fool-ey said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

I nodded and shook hands with him.

"Why don't you three go and eat something while I talk to Mr Fooley?" Bruce said.

Jason shrugged and walked through the people, disappearing. Dick looked down at me and smiled, I grabbed his hand and we walked together.

"There's a lot of people," I said and Dick nodded.

"Yup, and it's only nine, anyways, what do you want to eat?"

"The bread is so good," Jason appeared at our side with a piece of bread in hand and another one in mouth, "you might try it."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, we are in a fancy party and all you want to eat is bread?"

Jason nodded and sent a 'so what?' look to his older brother.

"Sue," called Dick, ignoring Jason's antics, "What do you wanna-"

I couldn't hear the rest. Both of them turned their backs to me and I felt a hand in my mouth, I looked up to see one of Fooley's guards, making me walk with him through the people.

Definitely, I hate crowds.

And people in general.

We walked to a room where he locked me and walked away, laughing to himself.

"The boss is gonna be so happy," he said before leaving, "I hope he let us play with you too."

I shuddered.

That fuckin bastard- Anyways, Jason will kill him later...

After Bruce and Dick...

And if she can, Robin wold visit him.

I screamed.

I'd never scream... But I shouted Bruce's name, Dick... Jason... They must be looking for me.

I was... In problems... Again.

I laid in the floor of the room staring at the ceiling.

"This is so bad..." I said to myself, "c'mon, Sue, you can do it, it's not the first time you are locked."

I sat over my knees glaring the door. Alfred made me use a pin to flatten my bangs over my head. I smirked. I went to the door and play with the pin in the lock. After a minute, I won and the door opened.

I was in the hallway across the living room, I walked... Ran towards the noise.

"Have you seen my sister? It's this height, black hair and big blue eyes." Dick...

"Fooley, if something happens to my daughter, I swear I'd kill you." Bruce...

Wait, did he call me 'daughter'?

"I know you took her, asshole! Tell me where is she, before I put this fork in yours-" Jason, always so kind.

I walked through the people, again, towards Bruce, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to another guard.

"Bru-!" he put his hand over my mouth.

I glared at him and he smirked.

I used his weight to pull myself up and kicked his face. Just like Nightwing... He fell and let me go, I ran towards my family.

"Bruce!" He hugged me while I hid my face in his chest.

"We are leaving now, Mr Fooley." he said but I did noticed he called him 'Fool-y'.

"Sue!"

"There you are, you should looked the guy's face who took you when the fork hit his -"

"C'mon guys, we're leaving." Bruce glared at Fooley before heading to the door.

"See ya later, Mr fool," Jason said quickly and followed us.

Dick sighed and glaring at the man, he waved and got out.

"Are you ok, little S?" Bruce asked me, Alfred spotted us and parked the limo in front of us.

I just nodded.

"I'll kill him," Jason said behind us.

"We don't kill, Jay," Dick sighed.

"I do," Jason shrugged.

I couldn't help but smile.

__Line/Break__

"You can't be a Robin!" that voice… "Robin must be a boy and I will play with him all night long.! How am I suppose to play with you?"

I glared at the man in front of me.

"Oh well," he said, "I'll try, but you can't cry. That's why I hate girls HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

What's in his hand?

Oh god…

Is that a crowbar?

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

"You should've stood at home t'night little one!"

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

I could only hear laugh.

That laughed I hated… Now I hate clowns.

_Clang!_

Ow!

That was my head…

I felt dizzy and my vision blurred… I looked up to see Mr Fooley with a cup and a wine in hands.

"You're so beautiful," he said, "I'm glad you could stay here with me, you'll see we are gonna have so much fun!"

No!

I closed my eyes…

"Open your eyes," he demanded… that voice… I shuddered and my eyes snapped open.

I saw my alarm clock instead of the owner of the last voice.

'_Pa'._

When I was sure he wasn't around, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Then I started crying.

Why?

Why is humanity so stupid?

"Sue?" Dick was at the door, I didn't even heard him open the damn door… "Are you ok?"

He walked towards me and I practically jumped to hug him and nudged my head in his chest. He hugged me back and pated my head.

"Everything's ok," he said, "you're safe now."

I could hear two more voices in the hallway.

"I'll kill them."

"Jason…"

"Just saying."

Bruce sighed.

"We'll need evidence."

I ignored them and then I felt sleepy.

I looked at my window, where the bat-signal was visible over the city…

Then I vowed.

"_No one would never know how was to life my life… no one would never suffer if I can prevent it. Robin is always there to help anyone who need it, and now, __I'm the new Robin."_

* * *

_Max: _See? You ARE crazy!

\- I am not crazy... now tell them!

_Max: _she wants me to tell you to review... happy?

-Yep, thanks *grins*

_Max: _**She doesn't own anything, btw... ***smirks*

-Sadly... *sighs*


	2. Cold

Hey I'm alive!

_Max: Yes! WE are. _

First here's the chapter, and then I'll explain my absence.

_We don´t own anything!_

* * *

**Bruce POV **

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," I said, receiving a groan as a response.

**Sue POV **

Ugh... I hate Freeze.

First, he likes to talk all the friking time about her friking frozen wife.

Second, he shot me with his friking gun and now I got a friking cold.

Damn...

I hate being sick.

"Hi, Sue, how you doing?"

And I hate friking doctors.

Even her.

Doctor Leslie Thompkins.

Whatevah...

My head...

Why is my head always hurting?

Poor, poor head.

I want ice cream.

"Can I get ice cream?"

Her face was priceless.

"You're sick, I don't recommend you to have any ice-desserts. Nothing cold actually."

I groaned again and turned to have my face against the pillow.

"If I say I don't feel that bad," I mumbled, turning my head to face her. "Could I get ice cream?" I smiled, making little puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head and I hit the pillow again, groaning to it.

I heard someone sighed at the door.

Bruce's here... That means... Ugh. I hate syringes.

"This won't hurt." She said.

"Try it and then you can talk." I replied.

"Sue." Bruce sighed.

"I know, I know." I said, rolling my sleeve.

"Ow, Sue," Leslie started, "this shot is not in the shoulder."

Damnit!

**_(BORINGLINEBREAK)_**

I walked downstairs in stealthy mode.

Last I want is a furious Alfred telling me to go back to sleep.

Really I wasn't that bad.

While I was walking towards the kitchen, I saw Jason at the sofa.

I like Jason's hair.

When I have the chance, I'll die my own hair.

I wonder if I'm thinking that because I'm sick, usually I'd love my black hair and make fun of his white bangs.

Bang...

Funny word.

I drank water and went to the sofa.

He looked so peaceful, so normal, so innocent.

My backpack was in the couch infront of us, my marker was talking me..!

Snickering to myself, I ran upstairs again. ...

**_HIAGAIN_**

"What the hell!"

Smirking, I sat on my bed while Jason kept yelling at us from the bathroom.

"Susan!" he yelled slamming my door open as I erased my smirk and instead looked at him asleep and sick.

"Why did you do this?" he shouted, pointing to his face.

I draw him a cat nose, a moustache, a bat, a Joker's smile and the words 'goodie' in his forehead.

"What?" I asked, mocking innocence and a cough.

"I know you did this!"

"Jason, what's wrong?" Dick asked, peeking his head from the doorframe.

"She!" Jason pointed at me, I frowned. "She is the fucking problem!"

Dick glared at him, but his glare turned to a laugh when he saw his face.

Jason huffed and glared at his brother, then Bruce walked in.

"Sue, how are you-" he stopped when he saw Dick laughing so hard that he was grabbing the door so he wouldn't fall, and Jason who had the face painted and was about to kill both of his siblings. "-feeling?"

"Better, I guess." I shrugged.

"Jason," Bruce sighed. "What happened to your face?"

Jason growled and went back to the bathroom to try and erase the marker.

Funny word, try.

**_Achoo...LineBreak_**

Dick and I were watching Tangled in his room.

I'm not really sure how'd I get there though.

"Should we have a pan in the utility belt?" I asked, taking another tissue from the box.

He laughed again and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"I'll take one to our next patrol," he promised.

**_Anotherbreakalinecuzmyideaisgone_**

Alfred glared slightly at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You should be in bed," he simply said.

"This is the same," I shrugged and he sighed.

I was laying over the living room's carpet, staring at the ceiling with my legs over a sofa and my phone in front of my face, my arms starting to hurt tiredly.

"It's not," he smiled, "when master Bruce arrives, he'll take you to your room."

"Yaih," I replied and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yaih?" he asked.

"I won't have to walk by my own," I shrugged and kept tapping on my phone.

Alfred shook his head and walked upstairs.

**Bruce POV. **

When I entered the manor, I found a sleeping Sue with her phone over the forehead.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before taking the phone and putting it in my pocket and taking her in my arms.

It wasn't so much weight actually.

The phone was heavier than the girl.

I put her in bed and left the phone in the bureau.

I put a hand in her forehead, she had fever.

"Stop it, you gummy." she mumbled, shaking my hand off her.

I sighed... According to my other sons, flu nights were long.

And this night wasn't the exception.

* * *

Okay, now...

_First she got lost when camping, then she got hospitalized and then grounded *counts with fingers*_

*glares*

_And we can't forget the time she went to a sleepover and-_

Fine! The fact is that I couldn´t write nor even log in ff and when I wanted…

_We couldn't remember-_

I had the password.

_Yep, we forgot the e-mail. *laughs*_

I'll try to keep updating daily starting today, if you still wanna read this…

_Leave a review saying that you hate this or that you will read._

And leave a review with any idea of what could happen to Sue.

_And review me an 'achoo!' *laughs*_

*rolls eyes*_, _


	3. Welcome to Gotham Academy

**SUE POV. **

I got out the car after Jason, before Dick.

It was my first day at Gotham Academy and I was already despising it.

Starting with the uniform.

I was wearing a short gray skirt, white thighs, black shoes and a white shirt whit a blue sweater and a blue, with gold stripes, tie.

The sweater had a big gold G and the word Academy under it, also in gold.

Dick was standing at my side in seconds.

"Excited?" he asked me.

Jason huffed and took his own way to the building.

"Don't worry about him, is his last year here anyways." Dick said.

"Why am I here again?" I asked, staring at the students entering the gates.

"You must," he simply replied.

"I'm sorry master Wayne had a meeting, ms Susan," Alfred spoke from the driver sit, "but I assure you master Dick is as good with the principal as Bruce would be."

I nodded in his direction and grabbed Dick's jacket from behind. He smiled confortly at me before starting the way to the building.

"Look, there's the new charity case!" I heard someone's voice.

Most likely a girl.

But instantly, everybody, boys and girls, started murmuring while we passed through them.

When we arrived at the office, Dick turned to face me.

"Don't listen to them, Sue," he told me, "there would be always someone saying things like those."

"Even to you and Jason?" I asked and he smirked.

"Yup. I was the circus freak and Jason the street rat," he nodded, "just don't listen. You know what you are and that we all love you as family, okay?"

I nodded and then Dick smiled and turned to shake hands with a young woman.

Principal Connors smiled at me and gave me a piece of paper with my locker number and classes.

When I finally found my locker, I was met with a girl and a boy, both with brown eyes and brown hair, very similar between them with slightly differences; her hair was longer and was wearing a diadem, his was shorter and messier.

They were talking and kind of playing right in front of the locker with the numbers in my paper, the boy laying casually against it.

"uh... Excuse me, that's my locker," I talked, pointing to it and they turned to see it and then me.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said and he moved out of the way.

I was feeling so anxious with them behind me even when I opened it and started to put my books in.

"So, are you the new one?" the girl asked and his brother sighed.

"Of course she's the new one, Jo." He said.

"I guess here isn't common to have new students," I commented.

"Not exactly," they both shrugged at unison.

"Are you siblings or something?" I asked, hoping to not sound that stupid.

"Kindda," she answered, grinning like a maniac.

"We're twins," he said, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"And you're Bruce Wayne's third ward, Susan." She added, the smile still in her face.

Is she a stalker?

"She's not a stalker," her brother replied, "you were on the news last month when Batman took you to the GCPD and Wayne took you in."

"And last week in the magazines, saying you'll come to Gotham Academy just as your brothers." The girl ended.

That was weird, but sweet in some way.

Talking in the same way about the same thing.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jo asked, taking my paper and looking at it before I could say yes.

Or not.

"Hey! We have the same!" she cheered and his brother looked over her shoulder.

"You can stay with us," he said, "we know how is it to be the new one-"

"Awkreepy," she winced.

"But we had each other, and you were all by yourself-"

"Until now!" Jo cheered again, and I smiled.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Never mind," she waved off, "my name's Joan aka Jo, and his is Joe aka boring name boring boy."

"Just Joe," he said, "and I'm not boring."

Then the bell rang and Jo took my wrist.

"C'mon, Susan," she smiled, "you can't get lost your first class."

I was dragged behind her. She was kind of hyperactive while her twin was more… mature maybe.

I think I just found my new friends…

"Actually I prefer Sue," I told them, Joe walking besides me.

"Okay, Sue." He grinned, "welcome to Gotham Academy."

I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_Max: *stares at the twins* you are a childish and obsses girl._

-Oh, shut up! You're still my favorite one.

_Parker Twins: For now._

_Max: Y-you broke my heart! _

-Pft! You don´t have any heart!

_Max: *stucks out his tongue*_

_-*_grins*

_Max: You based them on the Pine Twins..._

_-_Oh yeah.. Thanks for spoiling it. Now that y'all know that, you can imagine them better, but they're not the Pine twins, therefore this would be a x-over and it's not.

Tanks for the review, keeper313! We're glad you will read this crazy stuff!

_Max: here, *hands virtual chocolate*, you won a chocolate._

See ya tomorrow, fanfictioners!


	4. An elephant and nightmares

**Dick POV **

College was hitting me.

And hard.

I yawned as I pushed my door open, I was so tired I didn't even want to go on patrol tonight.

Bruce could handle himself with the red hood once, couldn't he.

Besides, I'd be home with my new sister.

This was her third night at the manor and Alfred told us she was having nightmares. Lucky Bruce she wouldn't call for him, or us, nor even Alfred, who was always there.

"If she wants to," I mumbled to myself while yawning, "I'm right here."

I fall asleep the second I hit the pillow.

**Sue POV **

I was sweating when I sat up in the bed.

Again.

The dark eyes that were in my nightmare were in the shadows of the room.

I shuttered and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, the dark ones were gone.

I sighed and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

After wetting my face and hair, I got back to the bed.

I couldn't sleep though.

That's when I saw a stuffed elephant in the corner of the room.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked towards it and grabbed it.

It was soft but clearly old and one band in his neck has written "Peanut".

"Peanut?" I whispered, what kind of name was Peanut?

However, the softly elephant made me feel in peace, safe.

I went back to the bed and hugging the elephant, I fell asleep.

**Dick POV **

Something was missing.

My eyes shot open and my hand was searching under the bed.

Where was it?

Where was Peanut?

I dashed out of bed and towards Jason's room.

He was always hiding it from me!

And no.

I do not care if it is 'not normal' for a twenty year old guy to sleep with a stuffed elephant.

I froze when I heard a whimper at my left.

That was Sue's room...

**SUE POV. **

I couldn't help it.

He was staring at me like a kid would stare at his favorite toy.

His hand was near of me when I sobbed.

He then glared.

Dangerously.

I should make no sound when he was close. But I did. I started whimpering as soon as the first sob left my mouth.

He opened his mouth and...

"Sue!"

That wasn't his voice.

Actually, he sounded like... Like Dick.

"Sue! Wake up!"

Wake up? Am I sleeping?

"Sue!"

**DICK POV **

"You have to wake up! Now!" She was crying when I entered the room.

I could see Peanut laying on the floor.

She woke up and looked at me as if I were a complete stranger.

Then she practically jumped at my neck and hugged me, sobbing.

I sat and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry. Everything's all right."

She nodded and closed her eyes, laying against my chest.

After a couple of minutes, she was falling asleep again, so I put her in her bed and took Peanut off of the floor.

"Here," I told her, accommodating Peanut besides her, "He'll take care of you. You don't have to be afraid of nothing while he's with you."

She looked at the stuffed animal and hugged it.

"And I'm down the hall," I added, "just to let you know. You can trust in me too."

She looked at me and nodded once, then I left the room and started walking to my room.

But I didn't have Peanut with me.

How am I suppose to sleep?

**BRUCE POV. **

"Night, Jason." He huffed a 'night' and walked to his room.

I checked on Sue before heading to my room.

I could see a peaceful dream, with her arms around an old stuffed elephant.

An old stuffed elephant...

I sighed.

Surely Dick was either having a nightmare, insomnia or was already in my room.

When I opened my door I could see his silhouette over my bed.

Maybe I could buy Sue her own stuffed animal...

And maybe I could sleep at the cave tonight.

Yep.

That sounded just right for me.

Sleepover at the batcave!

Me being the only one there of course.

* * *

_Max: We made it Yas!_

-*rolls eyes* course we did.

_We're so awesome, is not even the nicktime. _

-But it's late.

_But is still today, isn't it?_

_-_Okay okay yes you're right.

_You got a guest's review, *grins* does Sue have a second name?_

-I hadn't think about it actually... Y'know, she was just Sue.

_Susan Mary Wayne... It doesn't soudn that bad._

-Meh, I didn't want to give her a second name, but if you want to keep the idea then be my "guest".

_Oh my... *facepalms* Leave the jokes to me, okay?_

-*frowns* see ya' tomorrow batamaniacs...

_We don't own anything. That's obvious though, is FANfiction, and we forgot to put this last time. ¡Adios!_


	5. Camping - one

**DICK POV**

We're going camping!

Sue hasn't trained yet, but she stole the costume. I was so worried when I couldn't find her and then rumors has it Joker was playing with Robin.

There wasn't any Robin!

However, Sue was right, alive and smiley as always.

"Ready, Sue?" I asked her, entering her room to find her…

Laying on the carpet glaring at the backpack on the bed.

**SUE POV**

"Did it bit you?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I simply replied.

"I guess it doesn't want to come camping with us," he smiled.

"Neither does the owner," I groaned.

"Why not?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't like forest," I shrugged.

"Well, you will love it," he grinned, "remember you're coming with me and-"

"Damnit fucking backpack!"

"Jason." He finished, standing up and throwing clothes at me.

**BRUCE POV**

I wasn't sure if let them go by themselves or join them in the trip, but Alfred told me they would be okay, that I should stay because of the company. I agreed. They had their coms and cellphones.

When I saw Jason throwing his backpack out of his window, I had my second thoughts.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"Didn't want to carry it from here," he shrugged.

I shouldn't have asked…

"Hurry, they're waiting for you."

"I know, since 20 minutes ago," he smirked and I shook my head.

**SUE POV**

I don't want to go.

I would think about it if Bruce come with us, but I'm sure the answer will still be no.

I really didn't want to go.

"Wait, so the only one happy here is the golden boy?" Jason asked out loud, after Dick told him that I didn't want to come. "We were majority, we should've stayed home!"

Dick rolled his eyes and continued forwards.

I followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the woods.

Jason followed as well, not quitting his complains.

"I don't like here," I mumbled to myself. Dick heard it though.

"This will be fun, I promise!" he cheered.

I looked over my shoulder to Jason but something else caught my attention right behind him.

I shook my head and continued following Dick.

**JASON POV**

I woke up the next morning expecting to be in my room at the manor instead of the frikin sleeping bag at the frikin forest.

"Jason! Wake up! Eggs and bacon!" Dick shouted from outside the tent.

"Ugh… How did you get eggs and bacon?" I asked, "you didn't bring it, that's for sure."

That son of a bat snickered to himself when I got out the tent, then I frowned.

"Where's the lil'sis?" I asked, noticing her empty tent.

"She's in her tent, I didn't want to wake her, she was having nightmares." Dick said.

"How you know?"

"I don't snore like others," he smirked and I frowned, then I narrowed my eyes. "She's not there."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the tent.

"I'm telling you," I started, but then I just muttered, "it's empty."

Dick's eyes widened and he ran to my side.

"Did Alfred say something about a sleepwalker?" I asked.

Dick glared at me and we ran into the forest.

**SUE POV**

I woke up to find myself over a tree.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, I think I just wanted to hear my own voice. "Where am I? Did 'it' happen again? Here? Ugh."

I dropped from the tree and walked through the forest.

"Dick?" I yelled, "Jason? Where are you? DICK! JASON!"

I fell to my knees and cried.

"Dick! Jason!"

"Are you okay, sweet heart?" an old woman voice said behind me.

I turned to face an, indeed, old woman with a raccoon over her shoulders.

A raccoon?

"Oh look at you," she sang, "poor girl, I think she needs some clothes," I frowned, my pajama wasn't that bad, just dirty, "and some food, what do'ya think, Pete?"

Pete? Did she called the raccoon Pete?

The raccoon jumped from her shoulders and leaped in front of me.

"Humm… Hi?"

"Come with us, Sue," the woman said, "We'll help you, you can trust us."

Then she smiled kindly, and I followed. Forgetting to think about why or how she knew who I was.

I followed her with the raccoon behind me.

That was weird.

Wasn't it?

We arrived to a cottage and she opened the door. I entered hesitantly and she made me sat in a sofa while she went to the kitchen.

"How did you get here, little one?" she asked.

Her hair was all white, her clothes were purple and her voice was soft and kind.

The raccoon was mostly like a cat. He laid in the sofa besides me and when I started to cuddle him he kind of purred.

"Here," the woman said, handing a plate full of pancakes and orange juice.

"Hum, thanks." I replied and eat the pancakes and looked at the woman, she moved some things in the corner and then got back with a white t-shirt and blue jeans in her hands.

"You can keep this," she winked and sat in one chair in front of me, "so, how did you get to that tree?"

"I was camping with my brothers and I- I kindda walked asleep," I said, "they must be so worried."

"Oh do not worry, sweet heart, I'm sure we'll find them," she said, "you just need to eat something and change your clothes. The forest isn't a place for pajamas."

I smiled, and finished the pancakes.

There was something in that woman…

I wasn't in any danger.

* * *

\- Ola!

_*sighs* is spell Hola, with H._

_-_Does it matters?

_Well, you always punched me when I failed some random word in english. *mutters* still does._

-That's right, I taught him english and he's trying to teach me spaniol.

_Español *sighs* and not exactly._

-hahaha I know. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I wasn't updating on weekends.

_Yeah, we do remember the "I'll update daily" thing, right?_

-But since I didn't update yesterday I'm doing it now.

_Longstoryshort: We were at my place and my g-ma hates "teens glued to technology" as she said. _

-Then my laptop's battery died.

_And our phones don't open the managers._

-That's so sad... However.

_Kepeer313, I feel ya... but she kindda laughs at me forgetting her own stuffed pig._

-Hey! Leave Baccon outta this! Anyways, 'till monday!


End file.
